Locked Up Phoenix
by wistful hail I shall
Summary: A story of what many believe would never have existed. Hidden years away where no one will ever find her, and it was destiny's time to finally intertwine with it's forgotten child. A hidden legend right at the lap of 'justice' in this world- The phoenix, and she was going to be free, whether anyone liked it, or not. (warnings: Fem!Marco. Incest, prostitution, slavery and drugs)
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

_"Happiness sneaks through the door, you didn't know you had open." -John Barrymore_

When I heard the seas crashing,I could always feel its freedom. It's refreshing yet deadly waves that lead me to my dream; and my own death. I could never feel so alive than being on a boat with a crew of friends. The way the water splashed on my skin, the way it pushed and pulled our ground, and would keep moving at all times. A constant pull and tug of the water, and the way it was more alive than any other element. Raging in storms, solemn in misty mornings, and gleeful in the summer skies. It was almost a dream, but that's what makes it go away. It's a dream, isn't it? This will be gone in the morning, I'd wonder soberly, as I was facing the burning sun. I'd wake up and see that reality was nowhere near this-

"Hey, Marko! Are you coming or what?"

-But that just means she shouldn't let this go to waste. Dreams were meant to be chased.

* * *

"_She doesn't look too good. Should we stop, sir?"_

_"__Continue. We're reaching where we want to be in this project. How's her heart rate?"_

_"__Sir, its normal, but to do this now might kill her-."_

_"__No. She's stronger than that. She will make it; she can't leave her…Family to just die here. It would be too easy, she's not like that."_

_"__We better hope so, "_

_A defiant noise_

_At that moment, the three men fell silent and dropped, scarlet spreading on the floor._

* * *

"You best listen to me, you know."

"…"

"I'm the nicest person you'll meet here, so say it."

"…"

"…there are others, you know. Much younger people than you I can take to. Why, _I could use you for so much more than-"_

_"__I…"_

_"…" __(His warm smile was haunting on his face.)_

_"…__I will be yours…" (he took her)"…master…" (And he kissed her softly)_

* * *

**Author's note: Well, there's a little prologue for the time being, and I can guess that some people will be confused. Just in case, these scenes all happen in different times, and through out the fic, you'll hopefully be able to tell which time is which (such as present, past, future). This is also a gender bent fic, and it's a genderbent Marco fic (where she will be called Marko in any of my Fem!marco fics I ****_will _****be making), which is a very rare sight for me, despite how much I love it. Well, I guess until next update, please review and have a good day!**


	2. New things, both omnious

She sat listening, smiling as the man continued to wave his arms around while telling the story. Many were listening and laughing, eating at a moderate pace. Today was slow compared to yesterday, when the seas were storming and they were running around to make sure the ship didn't capsized. She glanced over to her side and looked at the brown haired man that was currently quite engaged in the story. She chewed slowly, barely listening to the story, not that she would understand anyways. She may have been the more educated of her…companies before, but even she couldn't understand the meaning of their sea terms or these adventures. They sounded just like the ones she would hear mothers tell their children; all made up and wouldn't ever happen. They were always told when the children were crying or scared; did they think she was scared? Was she crying perhaps? She stroked her cheeks, and found them dry.

They didn't live at all like her, talking about new islands and having parties with siblings. It was like they didn't care they almost died yesterday, that they didn't worry that it might happen tomorrow. Before, she would be frightened of being awake, a nightmare that she hadn't…The man turned to her, raising an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, continuing to talk, but far more nervous. Slowly, the conversation she had, in her own way tuned out, died and she saw they were now all looking at her confused. She just stared blankly back, but stopped picking up her plates and walking away, but she could still hear them. She always had good hearing, and she was very glad about that. "Why was she staring at you like that? Kinda freaky."

Oh, she hasn't heard that one before.

"Knock it off; she's probably still recovering besides-"

-She had defiantly _never _heard this one-

She sure does smile pretty."

* * *

_The crew rushed inside, a pompous haired man rushing his swords quickly by the man's throat, face shadowed over. The blood was slowly crippling down his neck, as the blond man grinned viciously. His hands were lack, hanging by his sides as he started to laugh, sanity slowly lacking in his eyes. His body was deep murky red, his entire leg almost gone. It splatters against the floor, and his… companies crawling on the floor, begging to be spared. The man spoke in an unnerving clam voice, sending chills up the man's spine to where he was just chuckling. "I think that you should let us go unless..."_

_"__Unless I die? There was no way I never wouldn't have. I'm not god." He just smiled at him again, holding up the gun and pointing it at the man's chest. "I shot my foot, right when you came in, and it made such a big mess. What do you think it would do if it burst open your chest?"_

_The man made no attempt to move; his eyes flickering as he heard more troops coming inside, pouring in with their ammunition and sneers. He looked back at his small group of men, all tired and weary. Die with this lunatic, or die a lunatic? He didn't have a chose either ways, the troops pulling their hands together, cuffing them tightly. He grunted when they tossed them on the ground, on their knees. He stared up, feeling his resentment raise, when he took his gun, and he smiled. "Lock them up." He shot, and the beeping monitor stopped, the high pitch mocking in the air._

* * *

She felt the man's eyes on her, her skin crawling as he hands slowly cupped her sides, tracing them slowly up and down her body. His gentle smile never left her, lightly his contradicting lips gracing her neck. He holds her close, and looked her in the eyes, brushing her hair from her eyes. Cold black stared into innocent green eyes, wide, frightened, but still calm. He slowly slipped the ring onto her finger, eyes never leaving its laughing glances. She shook slightly as he put the veil back in front of her face, guiding her away from church, the eyes slowly becoming a bitter look, but his smirk widened, clutching her white dress with tight convince, a blunt lusting word. "Off."

She closed her eyes, and slowly gave him her chaste yet long forgotten innocent "Why?"


	3. I can feel the night's are shifting

_Chapter 3_

The young woman stared down at the man, monotone, running her finger tips throughout his hair. Curiously, she smoothed her thumb on his face, and he snorted, but continued to snore loudly, so she continued softly. She stared at his buttons intensely before she made a quick, easy pull, taking them off one by one. He started to wake up, and she rushed herself on top of him, resting her naked chest against his, looking up to his drowsy eyes. He blinked for a few seconds, before he violently sat up, yelling. "What the hell?!"

She crawled off him, not minding her expose body. She was use to not having privacy, and the man had already seen her nude many times before when trying to care for her. She watched as the man just looked bewilder back, before mumbling something incoherent, buttoning his shirt back up. His face was still warm, yet he didn't make any moves to touch her, just wrapped her up in the blanket. "Um, you should use that. To cover your chest in the meantime, till I get some clothes for you, just wait a bit."

He stood up, walking clumsy to the drawer in his room, cursing when he had stubbed his toe. He dug throughout the clothes, before pulling out a purple shirt, which looked far too small to fit the man's torso. He looked back to her, not half as flustered as before, tossing her the fabric. "That should do, right?"

She stared blankly at it, pulling the blanket off, still smoothing it out. She felt her heart ache at the feeling, at how soft it was yet still was just like the comfort the man brought. She put it on, savoring the feeling of having the clothes that weren't skimpy or tight. She looked up to the man, and tilted her head, with how he was still going throughout the drawer, pulling out a pair of pants. He smiled at her, and she felt the warmth on her skin, the one she knew was nothing like… "I guess we could find you a belt somewhere, since I know mine are too big. You've got a really skinny waist, you know that?"

She nodded and stood up, feeling strange without her normal rags on; she saw the way the man's blush intensified as she felt his eyes trying not to drift downwards. He handed her the pants, grumbling about nurses taking her originally rags, which did explain how she ended up naked in his hammock. She put them on, having to cling to it before it fell off. He just grimaced, but it was for a second till he grinned brightly at her. "Let's go get some breakfast, alright?" The man continued to babble about how he was a chef, and talked about how they had just started out of this crew with his captain, Edward Newgate. She just listened quietly, one hand keeping the pants from falling and the other clinging to his arm.

* * *

_The men were dragged, his glares never resting as he felt the soldiers cuff them, and glanced all around them; there had to be a way out, a way away from this hell they're about to experience, a world were freedom was a myth. The noble just laughed as he was carried away in a stretcher, the mad-man telling the general some sort of information before leaving, still chackling loudly. The man felt the chains pull at his neck, and he stared down, biting his lips as they were partially dragged down the stair, till they reached a series of many locked doors, and finally came to a large, circular, despairing room. Many groans and smells of death lingered in all the corners, the many eyes broken of any spirit. He tries to turn away from the sight, the very atmosphere of the room, but in the center, the misery was just oozing. A cage was hanging in the middle, the chains like liquid gold, a mocker like almost anything in this whole damn building. The cage was strong, blue stones lined at least every inch of the bars and the bottom of the cage was layered in sea water. 'How ironic' the pompous man mused irritated 'Even the sea is that bastard's prisoner.'_

_He was shoved harshly through the bars, the locks were quickly done, the smirks of the arrogant men never leaving. He glared at the marines as his other men were thrown into the other cells, the chains on his hands keeping his arms still. He growled, and if looks could kill, they wouldn't even have been born as they walked back up the stairs. He bit his lips, his rational side coming out soon. 'Think, think and look for an escape.' He looked around the area, finally noticing the presence next to him. An older woman was leaning on the wall, and he felt his body twitch at the ghosting look she was giving him. Her hair was thin and graying but it still had black strands, body frail and the chains around her hands looked almost molded into her skin. She just stayed like that for a second, till moving towards the man, crawling with the rattles on her ankles echoing in the dark room. She didn't blink once, her hands slowly wrapping along his chains, and she quietly, yet so full of sadness. "I'm __**so**__ sorry for what you'll see." _

_He just blinked, and watched as the woman looked up to the large, looming sunshine tauntingly (or hopefully) dancing through. "When the sun is setting, he will bring her back, and you will understand our sorrow."_

* * *

She rubbed her eyes, feeling the tears slowly coming out and dripping heavily in her lap. She was shaking so hard, but she couldn't stop; she was so _pathetic. _The blond girl jumped slightly as the hands continued to curve into her body, dipping along her curves and tracing her fingers hooked along her strings that caressed her sides tightly, and the fabric was tight, so tight, on her lower half. She whimpered when the man slowly dipped his tongue into her neck and finally came up to her chin. "Do you understand now, my dear?"

She nodded hesitantly, and the man yanked her crop of hair, pulling her down on the bed. He mashed their lips together and groped her, fondled her, _dirtied her. _She couldn't stop the noises the man made her make, or the ones that vibrated on her heating skin. A disgrace. That was all she was, and how he could so easily force her into this, how desperately did she want to push him off of her body, to keep what little dignity that was already gone. But she couldn't. All because of a stupid, silly mistake that happened once. Only just once, and it all resulted in a hell behind her own nightmares. She felt his hands slowly crept down her body, as she felt herself being penetrated, and his voice whispered wistfully into her ears, her sobs were over coming as he entered her in one quick push. "This is what will happen when you betray me…."

My dear sister."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the wait, I was a bit unsure about how I was doing this and trying to do another fic I'm preparing but I decided I'd start it after I finish this story. I always want to shout out to g****aarablack****for reviewing and to all those you are reading this fic, with a user or not. I love to get some feedback of any kind, and I think I should also mention that I noticed this fic is going to be a bit Thatch/Marko because I have a lot of bonding moments with these two (Whitebeard as well, but I'm don't think as much as Thatch) Just a heads-up, you don't have to read it like that either ways, it can be seen as sibling love or romantic. Until next time, goodbye!**


	4. The mockery of almost all of it

Chapter 4

The sea's chime never ceased to amaze her, the way it felt, how it was when she first felt it. She thought it was a dream, just another illusion that would disappear the next time they would wake her up, but she knew it wasn't anymore, not with the still lingering sense of nightmares. She watched as the seas rose up and down, smiling softly at the way it's freedom rang. Stories were the only place for these serene things, but they were right before her, and maybe… "So, what are going to do now?"

The blond turned to the muscular man, who already stood higher than her at such an intimidated size, but for a reason she didn't know about, he's presence was safe. She looked down, seeing the lower deck with thatch. Thatch was a part of this group wasn't he? If he stayed she would stay here. Besides, she didn't have anything else, and she was already an outlaw, there was no turning back from anything anymore. She grinned at the man softly, and nodded. "I'll stay."

The man just grinned, and at that moment, she knew she made the right choice. There were many choices; all leading to being alone in death, but at least now it wouldn't be for long.

* * *

_The sudden body dropping to the floor was what woke him up. He had not disregarded what the older woman had said, but he didn't stay awake for long. That damn drug…he shook off the though, as he nervously looked over the body, expecting pools of blood from such a high drop. But that wasn't it, no, the young woman was awake. Her eyes were drilling into her's, piercing green stabbing its way through his brown eyes. He watched back for a second, till he glanced back up, seeing soldiers coming to her, yanking her up by her chains. They half dragged the blond to the cage, before carelessly stuffing her inside; looking with just the same taunting beauty was the key. They placed it in her hand; strangely, she dropped it quickly between her legs, hugging her knees in the tight cage. They just left without another word, slamming the door with a deifying sound. _

_The slave just sat there, head in her curled body, but there was no sign of resistance in her, as she slowly looked up. Her eyes were still a bright green, but the dull darkness behind them was deep as she slowly turned to him, blinking. Thatch just bit his lip, not making a sound to disturbed the caged woman. Her body, despite falling from the top of the stairs down to the floor, was otherwise undamaged, but what disturbed him was the bruises. The bruises were blossoming all over her hips and her thighs, and it was clear what she was 'used as.' It sickened him to see someone used in such a way and put in a cage that made her seem like some treasure. He felt tense as she grabbed the bars in a slow grasp, and her stare was getting darker as she searched him, like she was reading his own thoughts. She suddenly stopped, leaning against the cage, curling sleepy to herself, drifting off quicker than he thought she would. He sighed after a restless moment, knowing she was asleep. Her arm dropped out of the cage, the key still grasped in her arm tightly despite her resting state. His eyes narrowed, as he saw a glimpse, a change, and his eyes widened considerably. He knew that type of steel, he knew why this was the most mockery out of everything. That key was made of sea stone. She was a devil fruit user._

_Her key of freedom was the sea that she couldn't touch._

* * *

The next time she had spent time with the other, she would shake so badly afterwards, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. But she had to be brave, to stand alone and take what was given. It was how it was always, and it wasn't going to change anytime soon if he wanted as much as he did. His smile never left his lips as he whispered against her ears, licking her shell with a compassion that _almost _felt real_. _That was how everything felt with her brother- almost. They were almost as close as could be, they almost looked alike, they almost were equals, _and they almost were both free. _She tugged at the end of the bed sheet, as she trailed her hands on the man's shoulder. She wanted him to sleep longer, wanted just a bit more time away from him. Though if he would wake any later, he'd punish the blond and her…Companies. The man stirred, and his lazy, teasing eyes glazed as he looked up. "Time to start this wonderful day again, shall we?"

She stood monotone as he leaned forward, kissing her with sometime almost like compassion. She waited until he got out of bed, as other servants quickly began to dress him efficiently. Standing by the door, she let him hook his arm into hers, guiding her away from the room down the large, elaborate mansion. But it was elaborate to her, she knew every twist and turn, and so did he. She let herself be led though, because it was in her nature to do so, to almost be something, but then she has to face the hard fact.

She was only _almost, _and that was filling to her to be led in life that she already knew.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry about the long wait, School has been a bit on my mind lately, and homework was laid thick this week. I hope that this chapter makes up for it, and since I've been a bit worried about becoming a bit too OOC with Marko, I'll be posting another story I've been doing (a sweet two shot) that'll be Shanks/Marko and Romance/Humor. So, look foward to that tomorrow, and till the next chapter, have a good day!**


End file.
